Amor a primera vista
by TokyoLangdon
Summary: Yuichiro es un millonario de 17 años que esta locamente enamorado de un chico con el que ni siquiera ha hablado, Mikaela ese chico un año menor que es apodado en la escuela como "el ángel" debido a que su belleza no parecía cosa de este mundo. Podrá Yuu algún día declarar su amor a ese ángel o las admiradoras del rubio se lo impedirán.


Ya había llegado tras una semana de vacaciones con sus padres en Alemania, no estaría tan feliz de su regreso si no fuera porque en pocos días podría volver a ver a su ángel, a quién quería engañar todavía no era suyo ni siquiera habíamos hablado, ese ángel era Mikaela Hykuya era un año menor que yo y tenia a medio escuela enamorada, alguna vez que otra habíamos intercambiado alguna mirada y cuando lo vi por primera vez sabía que había sido amor a primera vista, pero él nunca pareció mostrar ningún interés en hacer amigos o en hablar con alguien más de dos minutos.

Lo único a lo que me aferraba era a una pequeña toalla de color celeste que encontré en los vestuarios del instituto, si no hubiera sido de Mika no la habría cogido pero cuando vi al rubio guardando todas sus pertenencias en su bolsa de deporte pude ver como se le caía una pequeña toalla, cuando él salió del baño salí de mi escondite y la cogí, pensé en devolvérsela pero un dulce olor inundo mis fosas nasales y no pude separarme de esa toalla.

En la escuela lo llaman "el ángel" ya que cuando ingreso en nuestra escuela hace cosa de 3 meses todos nos quedamos fascinados con su belleza. El primer día que lo vi venia con su gran cabellera rubia despeinada, tres mechones de su pelo recaían sobre su pequeño rostro angelical, bajo su pelo se podían apreciar dos grandes ojos más azules que el mar y más brillantes que la luna, sus labios eran finos y de un color rosa apagado, esos labios con los que tanto había soñado... El uniforme lo llevaba bastante holgado y nunca se abrochaba la chaqueta, esta era de color negro con los botones grises, estos colores resaltaban en su perfecta pálida piel como la nieve que hacia juego con sus sonrosadas mejillas. Tenía tantas ganas de que fuera suyo, solo suyo, que no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo más.

Alguna que otra vez chicas se le acercaban a coquetear pero la que lo hacia con más frecuencia era una chica de pelo violeta, de baja estatura, delgada y para su gusto con la falda muy corta, su nombre era Shinoa esa chica siempre andaba detrás de Mika, intentaba no sentirse celoso ya que Mika no era nada suyo ni siquiera era su amigo pero imaginarlo con otra persona que no fuera él podría empezar a sentir como le herviría la sangre. Debía de dejar de pensar en él ya que nunca podría ser capaz de expresar lo que sentía.

El teléfono sonó y corto el hilo de mis pensamientos, vi quien me llamaba y sí se trataba de ella, Mitsu esa chica de coletas rubias que andaba todo el día pendiente de mi, no sabía si ella estaba enamorada o algo por el estilo pero la verdad es que ella no me interesa lo más mínimo.

\- Hola Mitsu

\- Hola Yuu-chan, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones de invierno?

\- Muy bien gracias, mucho frío allá aunque no hay mucha diferencia con el tiempo de aquí.

\- Sí la verdad es que el tiempo a estado así desde el comienzo del invierno.

Se dio un silencio

\- Te llamaba por si querías venir con Shinoa y conmigo a cenar al TAP.

Había escuchado mal o había dicho Shinoa, esa chica me repugnaba pero si cenaba con ella podría averiguar más sobre su relación con Mika.

\- Claro suena genial, quedamos a las 7:00 por fuera del restaurante.

\- Sí, te espero allí, tengo muchas ganas de verte, adiós.

\- Adiós.

Mire el reloj eran las 4:00 debía prepararme para ir con las chicas.

Me duche e intente arreglar mi rebelde pelo negro con un poco de gel y me puse una colonia muy varonil que me habían regalado por cumplir 17 años, ya que decían que ya era todo un hombre.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, abrí el armario y escogí una ropa adecuada para salir a cenar. Me puse unos pantalones verdes oscuros con una camiseta larga de color blanca con unos dibujos en verde y ademas una chaqueta dos tallas mas grandes de la mía, tenia un estampado militar.

Volví a mirar el reloj, eran las 6:30 debía salir ya de su apartamento si quería llegar a tiempo. Cogí mi móvil y mis auriculares para distraerme hasta llegar al restaurante. No quería ir en coche, pensé que me haría bien caminar.

Hacia frió en la calle por ello volví para coger mis guantes negros y mi bufanda a juego, me puse todo y aligeré el paso hasta llegar al restaurante, mire el reloj y faltaban 5 minutos para las 7:00, fui más rápido y pude ver a lo lejos el restaurante, cuando ya iba a llegar la niña de las coletas fue corriendo hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo y dos besos en las mejillas.

\- Estas muy guapo con ese peinado Yuu-chan.

\- Gracias tu también lo estas. Mentí estaba igual que siempre.

Ella iba con su típico peinado y con un vestidos que le llegaba por la rodilla de un color morado y con un estampado floral, además por el frío llevaba un abrigo azul marino.

\- Bueno esperemos a Shinoa y a su acompañante, ¡Verdad! Se me había olvidado decírtelo, ella me llamo hace dos horas para decirme que llevaría a un amigo, dice que es de la escuela.

Al escuchar esto me quede helado, no podía ser que ese amigo fuera su ángel, si eso fuera así no sabría como reaccionaría al ver a Shinoa coqueteando con él delante suyo, debía relajarme ya me estaba haciendo la idea de eso cuando todavía no sabia nada de el acompañante de la renacuaja.

Después de 5 minutos apareció ella, iba con el pelo suelto y con un top blanco y una falda de volantes azules y con un gran abrigo de color crema.

No pude ver a ningún acompañante ante esto sentí un pinchazo en el estomago, como siempre me hacia ilusiones de poder tener al rubio cerca y me llevaba una decepción.

Ella muy risueña vino hasta nosotros, me salude con ella, no hizo falta decir nuestros respectivos nombres ya que los dos sabíamos perfectamente quien era el otro.

-Mitsu hizo la pregunta clave hacia Shinoa.

\- No me dijiste que vendrías con un acompañante misterioso. Le dio un golpe en el brazo con el codo en tono divertido.

Shinoa ante esto río.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

\- Sí me costó convencerlo pero no creeréis quien será mi acompañante/pareja.

Al escuchar eso de pareja espere que no fuera Mika a quien se estuviera refiriendo, aunque sabía que ellos dos no estaban saliendo pero de todos modos no me gustaba escucharlo.

\- Mi niño se esta retrasando espero que este bien.

\- Y se puede saber de quién se trata. Dijo Mitsu con tono desesperante.

\- Ahora lo veréis.

Después de esto se pudo distinguir una figura pálida que destacaba con la oscuridad de la fría noche.

No lo podía creer, era él.

\- Pero Shinoa como no me habías dicho que traerías contigo al angelito de la escuela.

Todavía no me lo podía creer.

\- ¿Cómo le convenciste para venir? él es un chico muy reservado, ¿le dijiste que veníamos a cenar todos juntos?

\- Mmm.. No pero déjamelo a mí.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Le dije que viniera aquí para entregarle una cosa muy importante que no podía esperar, él como siempre me dijo que no porque estaba ocupado pero yo insistí mucho y bueno acabo aceptando, no sabéis como me pone que me rechace y se haga el difícil, me vuelve loca, tengo que hacer que sea mío como sea.

Ante estas declaraciones me quede atónito, primero su chico de ensueños se dirigía hacia aquí, segundo el ojiazul no sabia que Shinoa tenia compañía y tercero no podía creer que la renacuaja quisiera tanto a Mika y que quisiera que fuera "suyo". No podía soportar eso, como se atrevía esa niña, tenia que hacerle saber que ese era SU rubio.

Una voz ronca y a la vez dulce interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Mire hacia arriba y por primera vez pudo verlo de cerca, como era posible que fuera mucho más guapo en la cercanía, respire con los ojos cerrados y pudo sentir su olor, un olor a lavanda y a caramelo, era tan dulce... creía que no podría soportarlo, no sabía si me podría contener en coger ese rostro suave y darle un beso posesivo y lascivo delante de Shinoa.

Mire a Mika, él estaba un poco rojo por el frió, nos miro a todos y dijo:

\- Hola, Shinoa me ...

Fue cortado por esa cría.

Mika que guapo viniste, luces como un ángel. Le cogió las mejillas y dijo:

\- Eres adorable.

Coincidía con ella Mika estaba especialmente guapo en esa noche, vestía un pantalón negro que le encajaba a la perfección y sobre este caía una camiseta larga blanca que en un lateral tenia unas letras japonesas en plateado, llevaba su cabello despeinado como de costumbre y tenia los labios en un tono morado por el frío.

Mika se soltó de su agarre.

\- Shinoa no dijiste que me tenias que entregar algo muy importante.

\- Si eso te lo daré al final, es que no sabes lo que ocurrió, vine y me encontré con ellos, el es Yuichiro y ella es Mitsu.

Mika no presto atención a la chica y se quedo mirando a Yuichiro, se quedo en blanco cuando sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraron con los suyos, en seguida aparto la vista y se quedo cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

\- Bueno Mika ya que estas aquí cena con nosotros, Mitsu me insistió mucho por cenar con ella así que podemos hacer cena de parejitas.

La rubia la miro con enojo.

Sabía que la pesada de Shinoa le había liado para cenar con ella. Pensé en las ultimas palabras de Shinoa y me quede perplejo ante la palabra parejitas, Yuichiro y Mitso eran pareja pero lo peor era que Shinoa se pensaba que ellos también lo eran.

Al escuchar a Shinoa decir eso la interrumpí rápidamente aclarando que Mitsu y yo no éramos pareja.

Mika sintió un pequeño alivio ante eso.

\- Tengo hambre, chicos ¿entramos ya?

\- Si vamos Yuu-chan. Me dijo Mitsu.

Espere y el rubio abrió su pequeña boca morada y dijo:

\- Vale yo también tengo hambre.

Mika paso delante mío y pude respirar más de ese olor que poco a poco le estaba dando vida a mi corazón, antes había compartido una mirada con él, cuando sus ojos se chocaron sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco, esos ojos hacían que se nublara mi mente y que me sumergiera en ese azul precioso que contenían.

Entramos en el restaurante, un camarero muy simpático nos atendió y nos dirigió hacia una mesa con dos sillones rojos de cuero que se encontraban uno enfrente a otro, yo me metí y para mi sorpresa Mika se adelanto a Mitsu y se coloco a mi lado, enfrente se sentaron las dos chicas.

Al estar sentado al lado del ojiazul pude oler mas de su aroma, me estaba volviendo loco tenia ganas de probar su blanca piel y marcarlo para que todas sus admiradoras supieran que ese ángel solo me pertenecía a mi.

Mika lo miro

\- Yuichiro ¿estas en clase con Mitsu y Shinoa?

\- Sí, ¿tú eres menor que nosotros no es así?

\- Sí, yo estoy en 4 de ESO.

Mientras tanto Shinoa estaba rabiando al ver que Mika le hablo más a Yuu que a ella.

Lo máximo que le decía Mika era; No, lo siento estoy ocupado.

No sabía ni como había hecho para convencer a ese rubio para que viniera hoy, ese chico que cada vez que la miraba hacia que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo.

\- Mika me puedes llamar Yuu.

\- Vale aunque no es por parecer confianzudo pero preferiría llamarte Yuu-chan.

Esto me saco una sonrisa y también ayudo las caras largas que ponían las chicas. Mitsu era la única que me llamaba así, pero sonaba mejor dicho por los labios de el rubio.

El movíl de Mika sonó, él con desgana contesto.

\- Si, ¿Quién es?

\- Hola soy Krul, me preguntaba si mañana puedes quedar, como es el último día de las vacaciones de invierno.

\- No lo siento ya tengo planes, nos vemos en clase.

Colgó.

\- Perdón chicos.

\- ¿Quién era?. Se notaban los celos en la voz de Shinoa

\- Krul que me invito a salir pero dije que no.

\- Mika todas las chicas están locas por ti, no se como lo haces. Dijo Mitsu con un tono divertido.

Ellas no me interesan.

\- Ah no y entonces ¿quién te interesa Mika-kun?

\- No seas tan curiosa Shinoa.

\- Tsk...

Shinoa se quedo en silencio durante un largo rato.

Mitsu saco otro tema de conversación y gracias a las intervenciones de Mika pude descubrir que era un chico un tanto tímido en temas amorosos pero adorable a la vez, esto desato en mi un instinto de protección hacia Mika, nunca dejaría que nada ni nadie dañara a su ángel y todo estos pensamientos lo hicieron desesperarse y querer tener consigo ya al ojiazul.

La rubia contó un chiste que se habían inventado en clase sobre el profesor de Historia, esto hizo que Mika riera (que risa más deliciosa tenía) entre risas tiró su refresco encima de mis pantalones, él rápidamente se disculpo y fue a coger mi servilleta, yo también me disponía a hacer eso y por unos segundos nuestras manos se rozaron haciendo que todo mi cuerpo sintiera un choque de electricidad, tenia unas manos tan suaves que no quería soltarlas nunca, con el roce los dos nos miramos y vi como Mika se sonrojaba. En ese momento estaba en el paraíso al ver al rubio sonrojado por el roce de sus dedos. Esto me hizo querer cogerlo y acorralarlo contra su asiento y hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento, me daba lo mismo que todos nos vieran, mejor así todos sabrían que ese rubio tenía dueño.

Me levante y dije que me dirigiría al baño para secarme el pantalón.

Mika también se levanto y dijo que me ayudaría ya que había sido por su culpa. Los dos se dirigían al baño.

Mitsu se quedo mirando a Shinoa, esta no podía articular palabra, pero después de un rato dijo:

\- Nunca lo había visto hablar tanto, como Yuu le haga algo en el baño lo mato.

Mitsu se quedo atónita al ver lo seria que lo decía.

No me creía que Mika me estuviera siguiendo al baño para ayudarme.

No sabría si podría contenerme al estar a solas con ese aroma que lo enloquecía.

En el baño no había nadie, habían dos lavabos y un cuartito donde se encontraba un retrete, a la derecha de los lavabos había una cesta con unas pequeñas toallas de tela blanca, me dispuse a coger una y a mojarla, en ese momento se cerro la puerta.

Mika me miro y dijo casi susurrando:

\- Lo siento, es un pantalón muy bonito y lo he manchando, te pagare la lavandería.

\- No, ni te preocupes por eso.

\- Gracias... pero al menos déjame secar la mancha.

Mika cogió la toalla húmeda y se arrodillo y empezó a pasarla por la mancha.

Al hacer esto Mika se desvió un poco de la mancha y rozo my bragueta al hacer esto me puse rojo e intente no excitarme, pero tenia una imagen tan divina al tener al rubio arrodillado enfrente mío, tan cerca de su ya erección, espera ¡erección!, no podía ser pero, si Mika se daba cuenta lo tomaría como un pervertido y un desesperado, por eso lo aparte y dije:

\- Suficiente.

\- Perdón, ¿lo hice mal?

Al contrario pensé.

\- No es solo que no quiero que te molestes tanto.

\- Al tratarse de ti no me molesta.

Al escuchar esto me quede pálido, había escuchado bien o el chico que nunca le interesaba nadie le había dicho eso.

Un sonrojo apareció en mi rostro y esto junto a mi ya gran bulto en la entrepierna me avergonzó y excitó a la vez.

-Yuu-chan deberíamos volver ya.

Su mente estaba en otra parte solo podía pensar en su erección y en la imagen de su rubio arrodillado frente a él.

Mika noto el sonrojo de Yuu-chan, estaba muy lindo con sus mejillas sonrosadas, era una imagen muy espe-pera ¡tierna!, lo que estaba viendo en su pantalón que era, no podía ser, ¿se había excitado al apenas haberle limpiado el pantalón? No, estaba siendo muy creído seguro que seria por haber visto a Mitsu con un vestido o por el calor de la luz del baño. No sabía porque pero al ver así a Yuu-chan sintió que algo empezaba a ponerse duro, no podía creer esa traición de su cuerpo, me intente bajar más la camisa para que no se notara.

-Mika me lavo las manos y vamos.

-Vale Yuu-chan.

Note que Mika se había bajado la camisa repentinamente no sabía el motivo pero era mejor irse ya.

Al abrir el chorro el agua brotó fuertemente hacia los dos, yo solo me moje las manos y los brazos pero a Mika al chocar el agua contra mis manos le mojo parte de su camisa y parte de su pelo.

Ante esto me quede mirando como los mechones rubios goteaban sobre su pequeña nariz y como su camisa blanca se le transparentaba en las zonas donde el agua le había salpicado.

Mika se quedo mirando como el moreno le devoraba con la mirada, ante esto lo más normal hubieran sido sentir asco ya que él era un chico y no se conocían mucho pero sinceramente nunca se había sentido más excitado bajo una mirada lujuriosa como la que le ofrecía Yuu-chan.

Sentí que moría al ver como un pequeño punto rosa se diferenciaba en la camiseta de Mika, no podía estar más cachondo, solo quería probar esa piel.

Tras a ver estado unos instantes observándolo pude decir:

\- Di-dios Mika lo siento mucho.

Mika estaba completamente rojo y dijo con una voz muy suave.

\- Por la forma en la que me mirabas no parecía que lo sintieras muchos.

\- Yo no te es-estaba mirando de ninguna manera.

\- Bueno volvamos que se nos va a enfriar la comida.

Vi como Mika con el dorso de su mano secaba las gotas de su pelo y las que quedaban por su cara, tenía los labios húmedos por las gotas que habían caído sobre ellos, Mika se lamió el labio inferior y sentí como me empezaba a faltar el aire, no me podía contener más.

Con este gesto Mika intente ver cual era la reacción de Yuu-chan y para mi sorpresa él se empezó a cercar lentamente, esto me hizo temblar.

Yuu-chan eran tan hermoso... tenía dos grandes ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa que hacia que me derritiera.

Solo podía dar pasos hacia tras hasta que choqué con la fría pared del baño, Yuu-chan apoyo su mano izquierda en la pared y se coloco enfrente mío, no sabía que pasaría pero el bulto de mi pantalón cada vez era más grande y no podía parar de temblar.

Ver a su ángel temblando justo enfrente suyo y acorralado me hacia jadear. Ahora yo tenia las riendas de la situación y opte por mi personalidad más dominante que solo el ojiazul lograba sacar.

Me pegue más a mi rubio, lo tenia tan cerca que su aroma me estaba matando, me acerque a su oído y lentamente le susurre:

-¿Por qué tiemblas?

Pude notar el escalofrío del rubio.

-Yu-Yuu-chan aléjate.

-Mmm.. tu olor me esta nublando la mente, creo que no me podré alejar nunca de ti.

Las palabras de Yuu-chan hicieron que mis ojos se abriera como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, nunca creí que yo le gustara a él, lo máximo que habíamos hecho era intercambiar alguna mirada por los pasillo de la escuela, era tan perfecto con ese pelo negro tan salvaje y con esa mirada lujuriosa que estaba seguro que era la única que lograba estremecerme.

\- Mika siempre me has gustado, eres como un pequeño ángel que cayo sobre mi para dar luz a mi vida, nunca he podido dejar de mirarte, cada vez que alguna chica se te acercaba para coquetear me tenia que contener para no ir allí y estrujarte contra mi para que todos supieran que eras solo mío. Con esa actitud tímida y adorable solo me daban ganas de protegerte y cuidarte para que nada ni nadie te pudieran hacer daño pero fui incapaz de revelar mis sentimientos por miedo a tu rechazo, ya que si hacías eso no podría volver a enamorarme nunca más de nadie que no fueras tú.

El rostro de Mika estaba completamente rojo y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se abrazo fuertemente a mí.

Aproveche ese abrazo y disfrute más de su aroma, lo separe de mi cuerpo y lo cogí en brazos para apoyarlo en la puerta del baño, deslice mi mano por la puerta y puse el cerrojo.

Ante esto Mika se puso aún más nervioso.

\- No sabes cuanto he querido hacer esto.

Lo empujo más contra la puerta y pudo sentir la erección del rubio esto me calentó de una forma inexplicable.

Cogí su pequeño rostro y acaricie sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y lo bese en los labios de una forma muy tierna, esos labios eran tan suaves y pálidos, eran simplemente perfectos, el beso hizo jadear a su pequeño con esto aprovecho e introduje mi lengua, su boca estaba tan caliente y su lengua estaba muy húmeda...

pude saborear su labios y supe que jamás había probado algo tan dulce, el beso empezó a hacerse mas salvaje por mi parte ya que lo agarre por la cintura y lo pegue más a mi cuerpo con esto logre sacarle un pequeño gemido, mi lengua entro de nuevo en esa dulce boca y recorrí toda su cavidad, Mika intentó imponerse pero yo lo aparte, quería seguir saboreando a ese ángel, el sabor que poseía su boca era único, ese sabor que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Nos separamos y un hilo de saliva unía nuestras bocas, el verlo colorado y temblando por el beso hizo que mi erección empezara a dolerme.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

\- Sabes que ahora eres completamente mío.

Esto hizo temblar a Mika que se encontraba acorralado por mis brazos, nunca se había sentido más excitado.

Lamí la oreja de mi pequeño y la mordisquee hasta llegar al lóbulo y ahí morderle más fuerte hasta dejárselo completamente rojo, pudo escuchar las quejas de Mika pero no me importó solo quería probarlo.

\- Yuu-chan estas siendo un bruto

\- Lo siento no me puedo contener, estas como decirlo...demasiado dulce.

Esto hizo que el rubio girara la cabeza hacia la derecha para evitar el contacto visual.

Aprovechando su movimiento me acerque a su cuello y lo roce con la punta de mi nariz y empece a repartir besos suaves por la zona, subí hasta su oreja y le susurre:

\- Estas muy caliente

\- De-déjame Yuu-chan

\- ¿En serio quieres eso? Dije con un tono de superioridad.

Para comprobarlo metí la mano por su camisa y delicadamente roce uno de sus rozados pezones.

El rubio intento contenerse pero esas manos lo llevaban al cielo, no pude más y solté un gemido digno de una película pornográfica, note como el pene de Yuu-chan se endurecía más, no pude creer haber gemido de esa manera solo por el roce de sus dedos.

Él atrapo mi cuello y más violento que antes empezó a succionar la parta superior hasta dejarlo con un tono morado, paso su rosada lengua por la marca y haciendo un camino de besos llego a mi oreja.

Me mordió el lóbulo y susurro:

\- Voy a marcar todo tu cuerpo para que todos sepan que eres totalmente mío.

Me mordió ferozmente la marca morada y solté un chillido que fue callado por sus labios.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a mi clavícula, dibujo su figura con su suave lengua, esto me hizo jadear.

Cada vez que oía los gemidos del rubio notaba como mi erección crecía y el dolor por estar encerrada en mis pantalones aumentaba, mi instinto me gritaba que cogiera a Mika por el pelo lo pusiera en cuatro y lo penetrara ferozmente hasta que el rubio llorara de placer, pero quería ser dulce y hacerlo jadear bajo sus brazos por más tiempo.

Empece a chupar más su delgada clavícula y no pude resistirme a morderle hasta que se quejará, él chillo:

\- ¡Eres un salvaje!

Mmm.. Sí, pero por lo visto eso te pone mucho.

Con la yema de mis dedos roce su gran erección.

Él se pego más a mi cuerpo para hacer más fuerte el contacto de mi mano con su miembro, esto hizo que me volviera más bruto y le arranque la camiseta dejando su pecho escultural al descubierto, sus pezones rosados destacaban en su pálida piel, con una mano empece a acariciar su torso, me pare en sus endurecidos pezones, los pellizque levemente haciendo gemir al rubio con esto acerque mi boca a su pequeño pezon y lamí la punta y proseguí haciendo movimientos circulares y succionando, con estos movimientos Mika gemía como una perrita esto lo enloquecía.

\- Mika gimes como una perra, se que lo haces a posta para calentarme.

\- Noo-ah-aaah

\- Dios no aguanto más

\- Yuu-chan a don-donde vas, aah!

Empece a bajar mis besos hasta su cadera allí empece a succionar hasta dejar una marca mas grande que la anterior en su cuello, lamí esta marca, me choque con esos pantalones que sobraban en esos momentos.

Con gran habilidad se los quite y Mika totalmente rojo quedo solo con unos bóxers negros.

\- Todavía tienes demasiada ropa.

\- Tú estas totalmente vestido. Dijo con un tono de molestia.

\- Lo se pero quien juega aquí soy yo.

Con esto agarré sus muñecas, las ate con su camisa y las trabé con el pomo de la puerta, así se estaría quieto.

Con esto un ruido interrumpió el baño, parecía que alguien tenia muchas ganas de entrar.

El hombre tras la puerta le empezaba a molestarme por lo que le chille que se largara o cuando saliera le rompería la boca con su propio puño.

Mika se quedo atónito ante esto, no supo porque pero esto hizo que Yuu-chan le resultara aun más atractivo.

Cogí su rostro y con voz pausada le dije:

Nos deberíamos ir, no se cuanto llevamos aquí pero la gente quiere entrar y dentro de poco vendrá el encargado para echarnos.

Le interrumpí ante la palabra "echarnos"

\- Si alguien te intenta echar de algún sitio no tendrá Tierra para correr.

\- Yuu-chan nos tenemos que ir ya, piensa en nuestras acompañantes.

\- A mi ellas me dan lo mismo, tu estas semidesnudo y atado, como quieres que me vaya ahora encima tengo la mayor erección de mi vida.

\- Desátame.

\- Si lo hago ¿vendrás conmigo?

\- Seguro que es tarde no se si me dejaran.

\- No me gusta que le tengas que pedir permiso a nadie que no sea a mí pero puedes mentir a tus padres y decir que te quedas con alguien que ellos conozcan.

\- Ahora suéltame.

\- Esta bien, pero no te libraras.

Al decir esto mordí su hombre hasta sacarle un quejido.

Lo solté y se vistió rápidamente.

Un Mika ya vestido se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo vorazmente introduje mi lengua en su boca y hice movimientos duros y sensuales en su interior.

Mika se separo y quedo mareado por el beso.

-Mmm.. Eres tan dulce.

-Vamos. Dijo Mika mientras se lamia su labio notando que estaba un poco hinchado.

Al salir tuvieron la suerte de que no había nadie esperando fuera.

Mire el reloj y llevábamos una hora en el baño, Shinoa lo mataría.

Me puse delante de Mika y me dirigí hasta nuestra mesa, ellas no estaban, pensé que al Shinoa estar tan colada por Mika habría ido corriendo a por él al ver que tardaba pero para su sorpresa no fue así y ellas ni siquiera estaban.

\- Yuu-chan mira Shinoa me mandó un mensaje, dice que se tuvieron que ir a la casa de Mitsu ya que el padre de esta llego más temprano a casa de lo habitual y se había enfadado al ver que estaba fuera sin su permiso.

\- Pues así nos ahorramos una explicación. Solté.

\- También me dice que nuestra próxima cita será a solas para que nadie nos interrumpa.

\- Tengo ganas de coger esa cara de canija que tiene y ahogarla en la fuente del colegio.

\- Shinoa solo es muy inmadura y se hace ilusiones no se de qué.

\- Bueno accediste a verla por la noche.

-Solo porque me llamo 25 veces y me mandaba mensajes diciendo que me tenia que dar algo muy importante y que no podía esperar, por eso vine tampoco quería estar más de 5 minutos pero después te vi y me quedé.

Agarre a Mika de la muñeca y lo fui arrastrando hacia la salida.

Fueron caminando por la fría acera en lo que el rubio llamaba a su padre y le decía que se quedaría en casa de Ferid

Al escuchar ese nombre pensé quien sería ese chico que tuviera tanta confianza con su familia para permitirle quedarse con él.

\- ¿No llamaran tus padres a los de Ferid para confirmarlo?

\- Él no tiene.

\- ¿Y te dejan quedarte con él a solas toda la noche?

Sí, somos muy buenos amigos desde que éramos niños.

El silencio invadió la calle.

No podía dejar de pensar en ese tan buen amigo de Mika, ¿tendría novia?, ¿estaría colado del rubio? (como la mayoría de personas que lo veían), ¿estaría celoso si se entera de que él esta conmigo?

Mika interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- Yuu-chan ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A mi apartamento, mis padres nunca están en casa porque viajan mucho y encima en invierno deben trabajar en Alemania.

Yo llegue ayer de Alemania, mis padres me llevaron en su semana de vacaciones pero regresé solo.

\- El apartamento ¿es tuyo?

\- Sí, me lo regalaron el año pasado por navidades.

\- No sabía que fueras rico.

\- No hablo mucho sobre estos temas, muchas personas solo se me acercan porque tengo dinero.

Se quedaron en silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

-Ya vamos a llegar.

Mika se quedo sorprendido al ver el moderno y lujoso apartamento de Yuu-chan.

El interior de este estaba amueblado con tonos negros y grises. Era el apartamento más elegante que había visto.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es muy elegante, tienes suerte de vivir aquí.

-Suerte tendría si tu vivieras aquí conmigo.

Mika se sonrojó e intento cambiar de tema por vergüenza.

Llegamos al living y Mika se dirigió a mí.

\- ¿Dónde dormiré?

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a dormir?

Lo agarré por la cintura y lo apoyé en mis hombres, el rubio gritaba que lo soltará pero en realidad sabía que eso le encantaba. Lo lleve a la cocina y lo subí encima de la mesa de cristal, abrí sus piernas y me acomode allí.

\- Como eres Mika ya estas otra vez cachondo.

\- No eso es mi móvil.

Lo empujé y lo recosté sobre la mesa. Me acerqué a su oído y susurre:

\- Con que tu móvil.

Empece a bajar por su cuello llenándolo de pequeños maratones, mordiscos y "suaves" besos. Empezó gemir y me puse duro como una piedra.

-Mmm... como gimes.

-Yu-Yuu-chan

Empece a masajear su miembro bajo el pantalón.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

\- No me hagas decirlo. Dijo con un tono de vergüenza.

Apreté más su erección y le saque otro gemido.

Mika se estaba desesperando pero tenía demasiada vergüenza para decirle que quería que lo siguiera tocando.

Yuu-chan aparto las manos de mi pantalón y se cruzó de brazos, sabía lo que quería escuchar y yo me estaba muriendo por que sus ágiles manos tocaran mi piel.

-Qui-quiero que sigas. Dije con un tono de voz que casi ni yo pude escuchar.

\- Más alto.

\- Quiero que si-sigas.

\- Pero antes aclaremos un asunto.

No sabía a que se refería pero su erección le estaba doliendo por esos estrechos pantalones.

-¿Tú a quién le perteneces?

\- A nadie. Lo dije con un tono firme pero vi como Yuu-chan se alejaba de mí.

\- Si sigues así te diré donde esta el baño para que tu solito te encargues de esa erección. Dijo con un tono de macho alfa enfurecido.

\- Di que eres solo mío y que te mueres porque te toque y te haga gemir como solo yo lo se hacer.

-Yuu-chan por favor.

\- DILO

Me trague el poco orgullo que me quedaba en ese momento y me acerqué y le susurre al oído:

-Solo soy tuyo y me muero porque me toques y me hagas -trague saliva- gemir.

Mika había obedecido y su suave voz en mi oído me hizo jadear. Lo agarré de la camisa y lo acerque más a mí y le di un beso posesivo succionando sus labios para que quedara una marca que la renacuaja pudiera ver.

Le arranque su camisa y los pantalones rápidamente y lo cargue en brazos hasta mi cuarto en el trayecto le fui dando azotes y diciendo:

\- ¿Ya entendiste quién manda?

\- Sí, solo tú.

-Así me gusta.

Mika no podía estar más excitado, nunca permitiría que alguien lo humillara pero con Yuu-chan no podía resistirlo, le encantaba que lo dominará.

Lo tiré en la cama, me arranque la camisa y con ella ate las muñecas de Mika al cabezal de la cama.

\- Yuu-chan yo también qui-quiero tocarte.

\- Solo quiero escuchar tus gemidos.

Baje por su torso y empece a morder sus pezones y a retorcerlos, los gemidos del rubio me estaban enloqueciendo. Lo puse bruscamente hacia abajo y me coloque encima, retiré lentamente los bóxers del rubio y empece a acariciar sus caderas y fui metiendo mi mano hacia su intimidad.

Mika no podía parar de gemir, las manos de Yuu-chan estaban demasiado calientes.

Se acercó a mi miembro y lo acarició lentamente, lo agarro con una mano y empezó a subir y a bajar suavemente, nunca le habían tocado de esa manera y juraría que estaba en el cielo.

Poco a poco sentí como algo se acercaba a mi boca, era su dedo este lo paso por mis labios, lo atrapé y lo chupe levemente, pude oír un pequeño gemido cerca de mi oído.

Sacó el dedo húmedo de mi boca y se dirigió a mi virgen entrada, se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Relájate solo te dolerá al principio.

Metió su dedo mojado lentamente y le escuche decir:

\- Tan estrecho...

Me acaricio la espalda mandando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

Dolía pero me sentía bien, Yuu-chan empezó a meterlo mas adentro y no podía evitar quejarme.

Sacó el dedo y con más fuerza metió dos de golpe, grite pero solo pude ver la cara de satisfacción del moreno.

Empezó a envestir mi entrada y cada envestida se sentía mejor.

Los chillidos pasaron a ser gemidos de placer.

Mika ya había empezado a gemir así que metí un tercer dedo y lo envestí salvajemente y los lleve más adentro hasta que un grito de Mika me sorprendió y supe que había tocado su próstata.

Saqué los dedos, lo pude escuchar quejarse pero le di la vuelta igual.

Me quité los pantalones y la ropa interior violentamente.

Agarre a Mika para que se sentara enfrente mío, nuestros penes se rozaron y gemí como un tonto.

Levanté al rubio y acaricie su entrada con mi ya gran hinchada erección, él se tenso con este movimiento y pudo ver como se desesperaba porque lo penetrara. Aproveche esto, empece a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su entrada y a rozar la puntita para quitarla rápidamente.

\- Yu-Yuu-chan por favor. Sentí pena por como lo pedía tan desesperado.

\- Pídemelo bien.

\- ¡Por favor hazme tuyo!

\- Que caliente esta mi perrita y antes de terminar mi frase metí todo mi miembro, sacándole un grito al ojiazul.

Empece a moverme lentamente en su interior saboreando los gemidos y el estrecho agujeró de su niño.

No me podía contener y lo recosté en la cama para penetrarlo más rápido y profundo, lo agarre de los hombros y lo arrastre más abajo para alcanzarlo mejor, con esto el chillo y sabía que había tocado de nuevo su punto, lo seguí penetrando rudamente, con cada estocada le daba más profundo sacándole unos preciosos gemidos.

El rubio no aguanto más y se corrió sobre su abdomen y gimió como nunca lo había hecho, con esto noté como el pene del ojiverde se agrandaba en mi interior y me envestía más fuerte haciéndome gemir aún más. Pronto noté como la semilla de Yuu-chan salía y inundaba mi entrada, un gemido salió de sus labios y pensé que era lo más erótico que había escuchado.

Salí temblando por el placer del interior de Mika y me recosté en la cama.

\- Ahora eres completamente mío.

Tras unos momentos de jadeas y respiraciones forzosas, el rubio se dirigió a mi:

\- Yuu-chan desátame por favor.

Es tan dulce pensé.

Lo desate y lo abrase contra mi pecho, no quería soltarlo nunca más.

\- Mika no sabías que fueras tan sensible para gemir. Como eres tan callado. Reí.

\- Cállate. El rubio estaba totalmente avergonzado ante el comentario del moreno.

Apreté sus mejillas y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

Con esto Mika quedo rendido bajo mis brazos, yo apoye mi cabeza en su suave pelo y me quede dormido disfrutando del olor del menor.

No sabía nada, Mika no le había respondido a sus mensajes.

¿Quién creía que era? Solo por ser el chico más guapo que había visto no podía pasar así de ella, muchos chicos pensaban que era muy guapa pero Mika nunca me decía nada y eso me desesperaba, era una realidad que era muy linda pero él nunca me miraba con ojos de deseo y no sabía si eso me atraía más pero a la vez quería que se le declarara.


End file.
